rp_legendafandomcom_cs-20200215-history
User blog:Eynor/Srdce z ledu 34
'Zrádcův hněv' thumb|center|335 px Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear Sealed with lies through so many tears Lost from within, pursuing the end I fight for the chance to be lied to again... (Všechny údy spoutané mými okovy strachu, zapečetěn lžemi pod oceánem slz, vnitřně ztracen, stále se ženu za koncem, rvu se o naději, že mi budeš zase lhát...) thumb|left|700px Prodírala se zelenou temnotou nejhlubší džungle, rozhrnovala šlahouny a liány, každý pohyb ji stál nezměrné úsilí a bral si poslední kapky sil, které jí ještě zbývaly. Tušila, že její noha je zlomená na několika místech, neunesla ji a ztrácela v ní cit, neměla ale čas se zastavit a zkusit si udělat dlahu, nebo rovnat kosti. Skrývala se ve stínech a hledala očima další místo, kam se přenést za pomoci magie. Zbroj Dozorkyně byla špinavá od zasychajícího bahna a krve, zaprášená a pomačkaná od posledního závalu, ze kterého se dostala. Ona jediná měla šanci, ne jako její Sestry... Vzpomínka na ty, které musela nechat zemřít v propadající se Hrobce, jí vlila nový oheň do žil. Touhu po pomstě, která pálila víc, než jakákoli fyzická bolest, kterou jí Zrádce mohl způsobit. "Musíš nás nechat a jít, paní! Jediná z nás dosáhneš Shan'do Stormrage zavčasu! Bohyně září na naši stezku do onoho světa," Naisha odvrátila pohled od bortící se klenby a pozbudivě se na ni usmála. Bylo to naposledy, co ji viděla. "Nezapomenu na vás, Sestry, pomstím vás. To přísahám!" Pod kovovou maskou připomínající strážnou sovu stiskla rty chutnající po mořské soli a sevřela pevně v ruce svůj Stínový půlměsíc. Téměř dokonalý kruh ozubené čepele připomínal ozubený srpek měsíce a po celé délce jej pokrývaly kaldoreiské runy, které se občas zaleskly stříbrným jasem, jako by odrážely světlo měsíce i nyní, uprostřed dne. Pohlédla na svou zbraň. Doufala, že nebude trvat dlouho, a její nejlepší poručík dostane stejnou... místo své glaive Strážkyně. Vkládala do Naishy mnoho nadějí. Naisha... Přežila spolu s ní boj proti té, která je měla vést a chránit: zrádné''Tyrande''. Vyvraždění Strážkyň v mohylových doupatech, po němž velekněžka Whisperwind propustila Zrádce. Tak jako ostatní Dozorkyně ji pak po porážce Plamenné Legie na Hyjal i Naisha následovala v Zrádcových stopách Kalimdorem, přes hořící přístav Nendis až sem, na ostrovy, které nebyly na žádných známých mapách. Sloužila věrně a oddaně svému poslání až do svého konce. Pomstím tě, Naisho. Pomstím nás všechny. Zaskřípala zuby, když opět ucítila pach svých pronásledovatelů. Bylo v něm něco povědomého a přeci rybího. Zlo, co spávalo na dně oceánů a prý dokázalo vyvolat legendární bouře na volném moři, ale málokdo je přežil, aby o tom mohl vyprávět. Nágy. Takové spojence si Zrádce přivedl a poslal po jejich stopě. Potřásla hlavou, ale jeho posměšný tón nešel z mysli. "A ty, malá Strážkyně, budeš první obětí Oka Sargerase! Mám vše, co potřebuji, abych zbavil tenhle zpropadený svět svých nepřátel jednou pro vždy. Ach, ta ironie... po dlouhých staletích, kdys mne držela přikovaného na řetězu v temnotě, je dost trefné, že na oplátku pohřbím já tebe, ne?!" Pak namířil prokletý titánský artefakt na klenbu Komnaty Oka a strhl ji na hlavy jejího oddílu. Řetězová reakce zahučela celou hrobkou Sargerase, jak se chrám i Roztříštěné Ostrovy propadaly zpět do nekonečných hlubin Velkého Moře.Mohla umřít s ostatními, které neovládaly stejnou magii jako ona, jejich velitelka. Ale nezemřela by zbytečně, dokud je šance pomstít ty, které tam pohřbil zaživa a odsoudil k utopení. Nezastaví se a nevydechne, dokud on nebude pykat. Uvidí ho v řetězech, nebo mrtvého. thumb|left|549px Přenesla se dalším krátkým teleportem nad strž s vodopádem, klesla zdravé koleno a opřela se o skálu. Ohlédla se tam dolů a spatřila šupinatá těla svých pronásledovatelek, jak se proplétají bystřinou i mezi kmeny stromů. Opět splynula se stíny. Musí se do tábora dostat přes skály. Ve vodních proudech a řekách měly ty slizké bestie náskok, ale šplhání jim moc nešlo. Hlavou jí opět prolétla vzpomínka na krvavé runy napsané na zdech starého chrámu z ruin Suramar. Runy vyprávějící historii Guldanova konce, pýchy předcházející pád. Příběh o ješitné víře v to, že to on sám je pánem svého osudu od chvíle, co se odevzdal Legii. V orkských znacích psaných krví se ukrývala moc, kterou neztupil plynoucí čas ani smrt jejich pisatele, jehož nakonec rozsápali démoni, které chtěl tolik ovládnout. Krvavé runy vždy propojily duši svého pisatele s tím, co znamenaly. Hovořily, i když byl jejich pisatel dávno mrtev. Vyhlédla si skálu vysoko nad korunami stromů a přenesla se na ni dalším teleportem, pak zaslechla zlostné syčení až sem a kolem hlavy jí prolétlo pár šípů sršících ledovými kouzly. "Bídná noční elfko! My jssme nágy! My jssme budoucnost! Před námi neutečešš," uslyšela jejich velitelku zatraceně blízko. Alespoň zde nahoře nebyl cítit jejich rybí pach. Něco z jejich kouzel se ale zdálo nepříjemně povědomé. Přenesla se dál právě ve chvíli, kdy vrcholek skály, kde předtím stála, zasáhl trojitý blesk seslaný mořskou čarodějnicí, která nágy vedla. Byly jí v patách, slyšela jejich sykot opět blíž. Ty slizké šupinaté bytosti z nočních můr, ohavní humanoidní plazi...! V Kalimdoru na ně Illidan nejdříve poslal satyry, pak tohle. On sám už téměř ničím nepřipomínal nočního elfa... od doby, co ho zrádkyně Tyrande pustila, mu narostla křídla a rohy. Stával se jedním z Legie, démonem, kterým byl stejně v srdci již od prvopočátku. Varovala je. Měli ho zabít už tehdy, kdy stvořil druhou Studnu. Smaže mu ten vítězný úšklebek z tváře svou čepelí, a pak smaže jeho samotného z povrchu světa. Přenesla se dál a její dlouhé uši zaslechly hluk boje od místa, kde se po vylodění a pochodu do vnitrozemí opevnil zbytek jejího oddílu. Chtěla bojovat po jejich boku, ale ve zmatku bitvy byla nakonec odříznuta od Sester a nucena pomoci Běžkyni s poselstvím pro arcidruida dostat se na pobřeží z dohledu nág a krýt její člun, když odplouvala zpět do Kalimdoru. Nágy mezitím znovu zaútočily na tábor bez velitelky, zatímco ji zkusily ulovit dříve, než se opět připojí ke svým v pokusu o poslední obranu. Elune, dej, aby se dostala k Shan'do Stormrage včas... protože pokud ne... Zrádce možná nikdy nebude zastaven. Žádná z nich se mu sama nemohla vyrovnat v boji. Před sebou měla poslední úsek své cesty a zrak jí pomalu selhával únavou. Bez požehnání Nordrassilu byli kaldorei jen pouhými smrtelníky, ani celá jejich skupina se nedokázala vyrovnat Zrádcově moci zesílené prokletým artefaktem Oka. Její Sestry bojovaly do posledního dechu a kapky krve za nedalekým návrším, musela k nim! Nadechla se a přenesla na mýtinu na vrcholku protějšího svahu. Čekaly ji v úkrytu. Náhle ji obklopily nágy, vedené mořskou čarodějnicí s ledově zářícím lukem, které se kolem hubené a špičaté tváře místo vlasů svíjeli hadi. Siréna pozvedla jednu ze svých šesti rukou a elfku rázem obklopil vzdušný vír tak silný, že ji zvedl ze země a na okamžik jí zabránil cokoli udělat. Konečně ale necítila bolest z pokusů postavit se na zraněnou nohu. "Děsíš se mne, Dozorkyně? Jmenuji se Serena Starscale. Jsme stejné krve, ty a já, šetři si své pohrdání. My přijali dar tam, kde vy jste byli slepí," zasyčela bytost a pomalu se k ní blížila. Spodní část jejího těla připomínala hada a zanechávala za sebou na zemi klikatou stopu. Elfka cítila, že větrný vír kolem ní slábne, čekala na nejvhodnější chvíli a na svou šanci. Z posledních sil sáhla pod plášť, kde nosila sadu vrhacích dýk. Když je našla, foukla do dlaně, jako by to byla jen hrst spadaného listí, vzápětí se roztočila kolem své osy. "Já a vy nemáme nic společného, obludy! Pociťte hněv mojí Bohyně!" Zářící čepele se jako větrná smršť rozlétly od její dlaně a pokosily nágy v okolí, jen mořská čarodějka stačila zvednout manový štít, kterým se zachránila. Přestala se tak soustředit na vzdušný vír. Elfka s bolestivým výdechem dopadla na zdravou nohu a zkusila udržet rovnováhu ve stoje. Takže přeci jen arkána, jakou si pamatovala kdysi u Vznešených, které si vyvolila královna Azshara ke dvoru. Sám Zrádce kdysi býval jedním z nich. "Tor ilisar'thera'nal! Ana'duna thera!" vykřikla a sáhla po větší dýce na boku. Úder Stínu možná nezabíjel jedinou ranou jako jiné útoky Strážkyň... ale kdo ho podcenil, příliš pozdě pochopil, že jeho krví proudí jed. Jed kalimdorských wyvern, který ho nakonec zpomalil a zabil ve chvíli, kdy uvěřil, že je v bezpečí a po boji. Její temná dýka prorazila šupiny a zabodla se hluboko do hadího těla. Noční elfka se vzápětí přenesla pryč teleportem do prastarých ruin, kde se opevnil zbytek její jednotky. Nága s výkřikem vystřelila další ledový šíp, ale zasáhla jen prázdný prostor, ve kterém ještě před chvílí byla ta, kterou jejich mocný Pán nenáviděl víc, než kohokoli jiného. Až natolik, že paní Vashj a Serpentru vyslal samotné napřed se Sargerovým Okem připravit rituál, aby on sám mohl zůstat zde a konečně se Dozorkyni pomstít za těch deset tisíc let utrpení. "Nespočinu, dokud tě zase nepřikovu do temnoty tvé klece, Zrádče, nezbylo mi nic, než má pomsta!" zavrčela elfka nenávistně, když se připojila k Sestrám, z nichž jen pár dosud dokázalo stát na nohou a držet si bestiální nágy od těla. Věděla, že si může dovolit prohrát všechny boje. Vyhrát musela jen ten poslední. Sáhla do jedné ze svých krvavých ran a prstem na jílec své zbraně napsala vlastní krví jméno toho, který se od té chvíle před ní neměl již nikde skrýt, dokud jeden z nich bude dýchat. Illidan Stormrage. thumb|left|700px "Už tam budeme?" Vael'thas tu otázku položil zhruba po sedm a dvacáté za poslední hodinu. Isiel v duchu proklela elfa, kterého napadlo přidělit jejího horkokrevného bratra k obraně karavany, místo aby ho poslal s ostatními bojovými mágy a hraničáři napřed jako zvěda. Pravda, tajně podezřívala Grand Magistra Rommatha, že se chtěl jeho řečem sám vyhnout. Stejně tak Theraldis, který se raději vypařil na nějaké "důležité jednání s velko-maršálem". Pak ale mohli dát jiný úkol i jí... to přinejmenším. Jenže oba, Rommath i Aethas Sunreaver, trvali na tom, že zatímco Vael'thas hlídá konvoj povozů vezoucích vzácné suroviny a zásoby všeho možného i nemožného, prostého i magického, ona sama má dohlédnout na Vael'thase. Chm. Ach, jistě, také iluzemi maskovat jejich pohyb divočinou, jako by to nedokázal některý z dalších mágů. Bylo jí jasné, že se báli Vael'thasových "diplomatických" schopností, které se projevily i posledně, když narazili na uprchlíky z Lordaeronu. Jen netušila, kde přišli na to, že by zrovna ona byla tím, kdo kapitána Snowdawn zvládne přibrzdit, až se zase rozjede. Minule bratříčkova důkladná kontrola paladinské "pravosti" urazila bývalého člena Stříbrné Ruky natolik, že je napadl. Stálo dost Aethasova času, vysvětlování a šarmu, aby incident napravil. A Vael'thas to vše završil tím, že se prý jen snažil být milý a vtipní... a lidé nechápou jeho jemný elfí smysl pro humor. Takže ano, tahle mise byla patrně trestem pro ně oba. Hádala by se s Rommathem, kdyby jí nebylo tak zle. Za uplynulé týdny a měsíce od definitivní ztráty Sluneční Studny pocítila i sama na sobě to, o čem hovořili mágové z města, onu sžíravou prázdnotu a nenasytný hlad. Občas ji zcela ovládl, zatemnil její úsudek, jednal a mluvil za ni. Mívala sebe samotnou za lepší, než byli běžní nestřídmí elfové ze severu, kteří před Pohromou mrhali magií na naprosté malichernosti tam, kde jiným stačila síla rukou nebo důvtip mysli. V Kirin Tor je přeci učili umírněnosti a sebekázni. Možná bývala sama na sebe příliš pyšná, měla se za vyjímečnou a tohle byl trest. Theraldis nesl ztrátu Studny o dost lépe, i když i na něm pozorovala, že se jeho povaha mění. Jeho sebeovládání čím dál častěji vzalo za své a jeho pověstná trpělivost se ztenčovala. V některých okamžicích jako by na ni hleděl jeho očima někdo neznámý, děsivý a zcela cizí. Z jejích blízkých tenhle "hlad" nakonec nejlépe zvládal Vael'thas, jehož věčný optimismus pomalu lezl většině elfí výpravy na nervy. Když Princ vybíral ty nejschopnější na své cestě za novými spojenectvími, novou nadějí a snad novým domovem, kde by sin'dorei mohli začít znovu, ti slabší a nemocní byli rovnou odmítnuti a ponecháni vzadu, v bezpečí domova. Přesvědčila tehdy Theraldise i Rommatha, že je hodna cestovat s nimi. Nakonec byla vybrána, tak jako pár dalších přátel. Posledních pár dní ale přemítala o tom, zda si neukousla příliš velkého sousta. thumb|left|700px Zachvěla se zimou, pramenící spíš z té prázdnoty uvnitř než z okolí, i když výhled na krajinu kolem nebyl zrovna potěchou pro oko. Lesy Silverpine byly od příchodu Pohromy doslova a do písmene děsivé, navíc poutníci slyšeli i o worgenech, kteří snad měli být spatřeni ve větších smečkách na jihu oblasti. Z úbočí hor na jihozápad od cesty se často ozývalo vlčí vytí, pravda... ale worgeni přeci patřili do pohádek a Urova pojednání o dimenzích, ne do jejich světa. Ovšem i bez bájných worgenů se museli mít na pozoru, protože zemí křižovaly oddíly nemrtvých, stejně jako skupiny živých lapků, rabujících, co za sebou zanechalo tažení řezníka Menethila. Naštěstí to vypadalo, že o elfí karavaně zatím nemají ponětí. Uplynuly měsíce od zničení Studny a pádu Dalaranu. Svět se změnil... a zůstal děsivější, než si kdo z nich pamatoval i z legend o válce Prastarých. Patřili k naději svého národa, družině vyvolených magistrů a válečníků, kteří doprovázeli Prince Sunstridera na cestě za Novou Aliancí v Lordaeronu. Na základě písemných dohod měli se svými spojenci bojovat proti Pohromě a královrahovi z Lordaeronu, snad ho konečně porazit a dobýt z jeho spárů hlavní město zbídačených lidí. Zatímco Theraldis jménem Prince jednal se současným velitelem Aliance a z každého jednání se vracel s téměř skelným pohledem a výrazem naznačujícím: "jen si počkejte, až maršálka Krasoně sami poznáte...", Princ a Rommath hledali místa, na kterých by elfové mohli vybudovat své základny a ukrýt zásoby zlata a artefaktů pro pozdější potřebu. Princ Kael'thas se očividně chopil role vůdce sin'dorei schopněji, než mnozí očekávali, a myslel předem téměř na vše. Sám pověřil hraničáře Lor'themara Therona regentstvím nad rozstříštěným elfím královstvím, ochranou vyčerpaného lidu a udržením pozůstatků Quel'Thalas v bezpečí. Haldurona Brightwing jmenoval na uvolněné místo Ranger-generála, aby byl regentovi ve všem nápomocen. Většina říše zůstala neobyvatelná a nebezpečná a elfové učinili jen málo pokroku ve snaze ji zbavit zbytků Pohromy. Sin'dorei, sužovaní krutými bolestmi, disharmonií a postupnou apatií, která se zesilovala s přibývajícím časem uplynulým od zničení Studny, bojovali nyní především sami se sebou a svými abstinenčními příznaky. Magistři hledající lék pro zemi i národ odhalili, že ztráta Studny nenapravitelně narušila spojení, které dřív elfové mívali s ostatními obyvateli svých hvozdů. Lesní strážci i zvěř buď uhynuli, nebo zdivočeli a napadali vše včetně vlastního druhu. Stejně tak přišli magistři s teorií, že černá brázda, kterou za sebou nechal Arthasův pochod na Silvermoon a Sluneční Studnu, je neobnovitelná a navěky zůstane připomínkou invaze nemrtvých jako nezahojitelná jizva. Lor'themarův nový úřad se tak tedy zdál být spíše obrovskou zkouškou, než nějakou výhrou. thumb|left|700px Princ Sunstrider pochopil i to, že bylo chybou stáhnout se z Aliance a tak uzavřít Quel'Thalas před vnějším světem i zprávami o možných nepřátelích či hrozbách v něm. Proto zrušil královy dekrety, které elfům zakazovaly se míchat do záležitostí mimo Quel'Thalas. Trval však na tom, že národ, ze kterého zbyly pouhé trosky, musí ve svých názorech zůstat jednotným a ne se dále štěpit. A tak byli elfové, kteří se na rozdíl od většiny přeživších nezřekli víry ve Světlo svaté a hlásali v různých koutech země protesty proti rozhodnutí zničit Studnu, či proti dalším Princovým a regentovým výnosům, nakonec... "odejiti". Tiše či hlasitě a většinou nedobrovolně. V Quel'Thalas již nebyli dále vítáni. Sestra Narasi byla jedním z nich, i když její odchod před pár měsíci souvisel spíš s výzvou Kirin Tor, aby se vrátila pomoci s obnovou, stejně tak jako další mágové. "Už tam budeme?" zopakoval Vael'thas svou otázku a vytrhl ji tak z úvah. Přilétl na svém mladém dragonhawkovi blíž k Isiel a natáhl se, jako by do ní chtěl dloubnout. Cloudwing se po něm okamžitě ohnal zobákem, tak bleskově, že sotva stačil ucuknout. Prohlédl si vytřeštěně prsty své ruky a přepočítal je. "Šílíš?" jeho sestra chvíli krotila své jízdní zvíře, a pak ho navedla v letu trochu stranou od něj. "Hlídá si tě víc, než Theraldis," poznamenal Vael'thas pobaveně, pak se ale trochu zamračil. Takové chování nebylo u dragonhawka jeho sestry obvyklé, neznal jiné zvíře, které by bylo větším vzorem disciplíny a poslušnosti. "Rozčílil jsem ho něčím, nebo mu jen nesedí změna stravy a prostředí? Nebo snad tady Pan Fawkes?" podivil se a ukázal na svého oranžového jestřába. "Nechápeš to, že? Jeho modrá barva je neobvyklá, ostatní dragonhawci po něm vždy půjdou, tak to říkal Theraldis už v době, kdy mi ho daroval. Navíc jediný chovatel modrých dragonhawků opustil Quel'Thalas spolu s Narasi a těmi, co "nezapadli". Poslední týdny a měsíce se Cloudwing jen brání nečekaným útokům a začíná být podrážděný. Nemyslím, že je mu souzena velká budoucnost mezi sin'dorei. Od zničení Studny na něj útočili i jestřábi z Eversong a v jednotkách jezdců na dragonhawcích jen budil rozruch a dělal paseku. Stala se z něj černá ovce... bílá vrána," Isiel se smutně usmála a pohladila tyrkysové a kobaltové šupiny a pírka na hlavě dračího jestřába, který zareagoval zaklapáním zobáku a dál ostražitě sledoval Vael'thase. "Ts-ts. Takový rasismus. Ale zopakuji svou otázku. Už tam budeme?" Vael kývl hlavou před sebe k neznámé krajině. Špičky staletých pinií čněly proti zachmuřené obloze téměř varovně, v dálce nalevo za nimi se leskla a třpytila hladina jezera Lordamere, dnešního dne nepřívětivá stejně jako vše kolem. Zvedal se od ní vítr. Kdysi by to byl den jako stvořený pro plachtění v malém člunu a návštěvu ostrovů a Fenrisova hradu. Kdysi byl čas na mnoho jiných věcí, než jen na válku, boj o přežití a hledání léku. Odtrhla oči od Lordamere a s povzdechem se zadívala na bratra: "Tobě nedali itinerář cesty? A to jsi pasován na vůdce karavany, kapitáne? Mně řekli jen to, že dnes máme dojet na dohled věží Ambermill. Městečko by mělo být jedním z bezpečných míst, ale musíme počkat na zprávy od zvědů o tom, kdo ho nyní ovládá," ukázala směrem, kde zatím jen tušila jejich cíl, nechala dragonhawka vystoupat trochu výš a rozhlédla se, pak obnovila iluzi kolem karavany. "Ambermill," zamyslel se, "nebydlela tam ta s velkýma..." Isiel po něm zamračeně střelila pohledem. "Ovcema," dořekl Vael'thas rychle a odkašlal si, "většina studentů z koleje vždy chtěla ubytovat na její farmě, nic o tom nevíš?" "Potřebuji se soustředit na kouzlo," varovala ho ledově a zakroutila hlavou. Vael'thas zmlkl, oblétl kolonu vozů od prvního k poslednímu, vyměnil si několik slov s hlídkami po stranách, pak se opět vrátil. Vydržel vedle ní letět a celou minutu nepromluvit. Po uplynutí toho času sejmul přílbu a poškrabkal se ve strništi na bradě. Obvykle by ho ihned upozornila, že elfí gentleman na sebe dokáže dbát i uprostřed divočiny nehledě na fakt, že je na cestách či v boji. A že by se měl oholit. Začínala mít ale pocit, že Vael je ztracený případ. "Hmm, smím se tedy na něco optat, když cesta tak klidně utíká? Žádní nemrtví, žádní vlci, žádné bájné zubaté potvory...," začal a opět si nasadil helmu. S povzdechem svěsila ramena: "Mluv tiše. Povídali, že zdejší část Plamenné Legie netuší nic o Archimondově pádu na Hyjal a stále čeká na jeho další rozkazy. Jestli má někdo naději prohlédnout naši obrannou iluzi, jsou to oni." "Ah tak, oni si nevšimli, že invaze neuspěla? Ani toho, že ten bastard Menethil spokojeně zalezl do ruin hlavního města a sedí tam jak žába na prameni? Nezdají se tak moc jednotní a informovaní, jako když šli proti Silvermoon," Vael'thas zamyšleně drbal Fawkese ''nad zobákem, pak se ale vrátil ke svému obvyklému výrazu šotka. Bylo dobře, že měl helmu, která ho kryla ze strany i proti jejímu pohledu. "Takže, má otázka: zajímalo by mne, jaké tajemství to s Theraldisem sdílíte, že to nezahrnulo zbytek rodiny. Tím myslím Narasi a mne tehdy v Silvermoon. A neříkej, že šlo o Hiru. Nebo o usmiřovací sex." Isiel trochu vyprskla smíchy, ale ovládla se: "Doopravdy je tak těžké uvěřit, že by šlo o to poslední?" zadívala se na něj s nečitelným výrazem a on se zamračil. "Nikdy jsi nebyla moc dobrý lhář, sestřičko... Dobrá, ale tehdy jsem něco vyhrál. Dostal jsem ho ven z pracovny za něco, co jsi mi měla na oplátku zjistit. Takže, ''už víš, co ten tvůj ješita sbíral před pádem Quel'Danas? V troskách Terasy mu málem zlomilo srdce, když zjistil, že přišel o svou sbírku," díval se na ni se směsicí výrazu prosícího štěněte a zvědavé opičky. Jenže jeho sestra jako by měla srdce z ledu. "Vím," trochu lakonicky se usmála a zvedla nosík. "A? Mám právo na odpověď!" začínal se durdit. Mlčela a pobaveně ho sledovala. "Budu hádat, a když trefím, kývneš. Magické hůlky?" "Nebuď blázen, ty sbírá Hira," stále stejný výraz. "Echm... chci to vlastně o ní vědět? No... mana wyrm''y?" optal se po chvilce, kdy se tvářil, jako by ochutnal nezralé hrozny. "A jak by asi taková sbírka mana wyrmů přežila jeho neustálé opakované nepřítomnosti během diplomatických misí, nechceš mi říci?" začínala vypadat pobaveně, ale také jako by kalich její trpělivosti pomalu přetékal. "''Vodní dýmky!" usmál se vítězně. "Všichni mágové mají velké úchylně zdobené hole a vodní dýmky!" "...anar'belore, kam by dal to množství, co by za svá léta nasbíral? Navíc se nikdy nezdál tak náruživým kuřákem, jako byli Vandellor a Belo'vir," zakroutila hlavou. "Hmmm... pramínky vlasů svých obětí!" nasadil zlověstný tón. "Prosím?" Isiel nevěřícně zamrkala a upřela zrak na něj, jako by dočista zapomněla udržovat ochrannou iluzi. "Těší mne, že považuješ mého snoubence za příslušníka trollího kmene, no fuj! Navíc to není žádný vrah ani kultista, aby měl nějaké oběti! Přinejmenším nezabil nikoho nelegálně. Tedy... doufám," dodala po chvilce zaváhání. Přesně konec té věty a představa Theraldise v některých okamžicích prchlivosti bylo to, co poslalo jeho páteří nahoru a dolů záchvěv mrazu. Vael se otřásl, ale nakonec se dal do smíchu: "No, já ale myslím... jako živých obětí. Jako, ehm, no to máš jedno. Tak... dámské prádlo?" Zůstala na něj zírat: "Vael'thasi, já žasnu. Otec by tě přerazil. Takhle tě asi bude muset dovychovat Hira, já na to nemám další zdroje a síly..." "No co?! Povídali, že je dost žádoucí a měl spoustu milenek... chlapi se rádi chlubí, ne? Zvlášť náročnějšími úlovky. Hm," zamyšleně si ji prohlédl od špiček střevíčků po bílý kožešinový plášť, jako by ji zařazoval do nějaké kategorie, pak mu cukl jeden koutek úst. Isiel se ovšem tvářila tak, jak by se na něj patrně dívala ledová socha, která ožila chvíli po tom, kdy vám k ní přimrzl jazyk. Polkl další poznámku a zatvářil se nevinně. "Co když to nebyla sbírka věcí, kterými se kdokoli chlubí, to tě nenapadlo? Proč si stále všichni myslíte, že šlo o nějaké trofeje?" "Ha! Kompromitující informace o elitě Silvermoon a Aliance, že? Něco od tom, jaké jsou sestry Windrunnerovy naráz, nebo detaily ohledně princezny z Lordaeronu? Velikost košíčků?" "Vael'thasi!" zaječela a v tu chvilku směrem od jezera zazněl krvežíznivý hlas. "Infury frostaris sedaa!" Vzápětí se k němu mumlavě připojily další a další. Špice nejbližší borovice vzplála magickým ohněm, který jen těsně minul Cloudwinga. "Jsme pod útokem! Jezdci, přeskupit na levý bok! Za Quel'Thalas!" thumb|left|700px "Al'shar thoribas! Endu'di Rifa!" snažila se bojovým pokřikem povzbudit zemdlévající Sestry, rozkročená v průchodu do jedné z méně zřícených budov, kde měly alespoň částečně krytá záda. Ruiny byly kluzké řasami a mechem... a nyní i jejich vlastní prolitou krví. Pamatovala si tohle místo ze Suramar. Kdysi velkolepá Knihovna Izal-Shurah. Nyní neskrývala žádné vědění, jen noční můry a žalostné stíny zármutku. Připomínka toho, jak snadno může i ta nejmocnější říše padnout. Rozsekla Stínovým půlměsícem ještě ve vzduchu síť, kterou po ní hodil jeden z myrmidonů, přenesla se k útočníkovi blíž, aby ho mohla bodnout otrávenou dýkou, a vzápětí se kouzlem vrátila zpět, než se na ni stačili vrhnout ostatní. "Držte pozice, bojovnice! Shan'do Stormrage je jistě na cestě!" Koho chtěla přesvěčit? Sebe, či je? I kdyby arcidruid doopravdy byl na cestě, bouře, která během noci zasáhla Ostrovy, by zničila jeho flotilu. Zvedla zarudlé oči k obloze, přes kterou se divoce hnaly černé mraky. Do tváře jí dopadly první těžké kapky deště a vytvořily na její masce světlejší cestičky, jak stekly dolů zaschlým prachem a krví a měnily je v bláto. "Kéž Bohyně dovolí, aby dorazil včas," zamumlala a cítila, že i její hlas brzy selže. Už teď po vysilujícím boji a snaze dodat Sestrám válečným pokřikem morálku chraptila. Pak zahlédla ten záblesk proti tmavé obloze, jako zelené a bílé světlo... sova? Posel či zvěd? Na okamžik sledovala její let nad džunglí, než jedna z mořských čarodějnic zvedla ledový luk a dravce sestřelila, což ji samotnou přimělo znovu rozhněvaně zakřičet kletbu. Byl tam. Víc ho cítila, než viděla. V bezpečí vyvýšeniny s nejsilnějšími z těch šupinatých zrůd. Byl tam, ukazoval na ni prstem přes celý Izal-Shurah, jako by se chystal si pro ni dojít. Měl Oko Sargerase, pro které si přišel. Mohl s ním dělat cokoli a místo toho zůstal, aby se jí pomstil, když zjistil, že mu dvakrát unikla. Jen ji zmátlo, že jej dosud nezkusil použít proti ní. Bylo by to podruhé. Nedokázala od něj odtrhnout oči, od monstrózních rohů, žhnoucího tetování, temné pásky. Dala přísahu Bohyni, že to její ruka, její čepel ukončí jeho život. Stvrdila tu přísahu vlastní krví. Jestli má tedy zemřít, bude ho pronásledovat i po smrti, dokud své slovo nenaplní. thumb|left|700px "Anada felra!" ozvalo se vedle ní, a pak pocítila, jak do ní někdo vrazil a strhl ji stranou k zemi. Jedna z dozorkyň na ní spočinula plnou vahou a vykřikla bolestí. Z jejích zad trčela násada chitinové harpuny, která byla původně určena pro ni. Vyprostila se zpod těla mrtvé sestry a vrhla se jako ztělesnění zloby znovu do boje. "Tor ilisar'thera'nal!" její hněv, frustrace a touha po pomstě dosáhly takové míry, že na okamžik měla pocit, jako by jí mělo explodovat srdce, jako by ta zloba chtěla rozervat její bytost. Viděla jen jeden cíl. Viděla, že se ho patrně nedožije. '' Zbyla jich už jen hrstka a nepřátel neubývalo, stále se vynořovali z hlubin džungle i oceánu, z ruin knihovny. Makrury, dračí želvy, nágy, murloci, létající hadi... co ještě přijde? Teď na ně pošle i samotné zdi a palmy? ''Konec se blíží. Dokonči lov. Provinilec bude trpět. Teď nastala pravá chvíle! S prosbou o poslední pomoc k Bohyni, která uměla milosrdně bránit i nelítostně trestat, stiskla svůj Stínový půlměsíc na místě, kde byla značka její kořisti. Klesla k zemi na zdravé koleno. Její podoba se rozmlžila a ztmavla, nahrbila se... a pak se v tom samém místě zvedlo cosi mnohem většího, než kdy byla ona sama. Konec se blíží. Dokonči lov. Provinilec bude trpět. Teď nastala pravá chvíle! Nágy zakolísaly, když se divoká bytost, podobná stínu s rudě planoucíma očima, vrhla mezi ně a nesvatým gestem ze všech padlých na bojišti povolala do svých služeb desítky sobě podobných. Nevydala slova, její hlas zněl jen zvířecími skřeky a vrčením, jako by se proti nim obrátil samotný duch divočiny. Dravé stíny se vrhly na vše, co bylo před nimi, jejich zbraně jako by byly součástí jich samotných. Tvořil je jemný černý dým, téměř připomínající mlhu... Nezastavila je zeď ani voda... a zbraně nág jim neubližovaly. Některé z nich připomínaly průsvitné noční elfky, střílely po nágách z rudě žhnoucích luků mrazivé šípy, které nemíjely. Po dopadu se jejich střely rozplynuly, ale rány po nich krvácely tím více. Nágy se otočily na ústup, pak to na okamžik vypadalo, jako by byly sevřeny v kleštích ze dvou stran. Vtělení pomsty, jež uniklo z klečící elfky, která se dál opírala o svůj Stínový půlměsíc a lapala po dechu, se ale nezastavilo aniv okamžiku vítězství. Ničilo útočníky, a když došli nepřátelé, vrhlo se na zbytek elfího oddílu, aby vraždilo své vlastní Sestry. thumb|left|700px V tu chvíli jako by se pohnuly stromy a skály a mocný hlas bytost stínovou Pomsty uvěznil na místě. "Ana'doreini talah!" Shan'do? Znělo to jako jeho hlas...? Dávno nad řáděním avatara pomsty ztratila kontrolu, pomalu se narovnala, čepel připravenou k boji, a i když se sotva držela na jedné noze, oslovila to, co vypadalo jako oživlý les, který si pro ně kráčel a rozdrtil i vyvolanou bytost hněvu. "Fandu-dath-belore?" gestem svolala zbylé elfky za sebe a sledovala jak Stín pomsty zasáhl proud světla, který ho docela rozptýlil. "Anada Felra! Pociť hněv Bohyně!" Ozval se druhý hlas, ženský. Při jeho zvuku úleva na tváři zraněné velitelky Dozorkyň zmizela jako mávnutím křídel. Nahradil ji výraz nesmiřitelného hněvu. I přesto uvítala své zachránce, jak se patřilo. "Elune buď pochválena, věděla jsem, že Shan'do Stormrage nás neopustí a přijde!" po vojensku se poklonila elfovi s parůžky, který na ni shlížel ze své výšky se směsicí starosti, úlevy i hněvu. "Bouře nás stála část posil, ale jsem rád, že jsme dorazili včas, Maiev. Co jsi zde vyvolala mohlo zabít i vás samotné," lehce oplatil zdvořilou úklonu a ukázal na místo, kde bylo zničeno vtělení pomsty. "Slepý hněv, který nerozliší přítele od nepřítele, vinného od nevinného, to není cesta Kaldorei, Sestro!" Maiev pod maskou více nakrčila obočí, ale jen mlčky sklonila hlavu a přestala se na něj dívat. Za enty a skalními obry, kteří jej následovali, se z provazců deště náhle vynořila elfka v rouchu kněžky. Na rameni jí seděla sova podobná té, kterou Maiev viděla předtím na obloze. "Velekněžka Tyrande?! Jsem překvapená, že se sem odvážíš osobně. Hledáš rozhřešení pro své špatné svědomí?" "Udělala jsem, co jsem musela. Ty rozhodně nejsi v pozici, která tě opravňuje mne soudit!" odsekla kněžka. "Cos udělala, bylo, žes povraždila mé Dozorkyně i Strážce lesa a pustila Zrádce na svobodu! Stavíš se stovky a tisíce let na pozici královny elfů, vládce, který nás má chránit a radit nám. Pozabíjela jsi je jako lovnou zvěř! To ty bys měla skončit v kleci na další tisíce let! Podívej, co se stalo, protože jsi ho pustila!" "Neodvažuj se mne ani náznakem srovnávat s Azsharou," zasyčela kněžka, "nebo to bude poslední tvá chyba!" "Dost! Obě! Boj není u konce. Maiev, kdes viděla mého bratra?" přerušil je Malfurion nevrle. Dozorkyně s kulháním prošla kolem kněžky tak, že do ní vrazila svým ramenním chráničem. Aniž by jí věnovala další pohled, kývla na druida a své Sestry, aby ji následovali směrem, kde tušila Illidanovu základnu. Dál pokračovali beze slova. thumb|left|700px "Ukaž to," Theraldis odhrnul stranou svou těžkou róbu, kterou chvíli předtím rozepnul, aby mohl vyskočit na vysoké schůdky a tak se posadit vedle ní v plachtovém voze. Zvenčí zněly hlasy ostatních elfů, zpěv i veselý hovor plný nadějí do budoucna. Tohoto večera tedy patrně ochrannou iluzi udržoval někdo jiný. Jen ona se skrývala tady uvnitř, zůstala tam, kde ji po přepadení karavany uložil Vael'thas. Jistě to musel být on, kdo přivolal Theraldise zpět z jeho mise sem. Odlesky ohně, které sem dopadaly, tančily na jeho vlasech a tváři, na těžkém sametu róby a kalhot. Nebyl oblečen k zabíjení, ale k tomu, aby budil dojem. Přesto se nezdál podrážděný tím, že ho přivolali zpět z diplomatického jednání, jen... na smrt vyděšený. "Nic to není," zamumlala, ale on umlčel její protesty jedním štíhlým prstem, který jí položil na rty, pak shrnul na stranu Vaelův i její zakrvácený plášť a deku, aby se zadíval na ránu, kterou utržila v boji. Bratr to s péči přeháněl. No a nebo ji chtěl pohřbít pod látkami a kožešinami na věky a mít od ní klid. Úlevně vydechla, když z ní Theraldis sejmul to množství pokrývek. Hlava jí padla na stranu a spatřila tak u vstupu do vozu nervózního Vael'thase. Těkal očima mezi ní a Theraldisem. Neodolala a slabě se na něj usmála a on si povzdechl. "Bude to dobré, Vaeli, postarám se o ni. Jdi si odpočinout," řekl Theraldis, aniž by se k němu ohlédl, pak položil dlaň na její bok. Nejprve ucítila žár, pak chlad, ale bolest konečně přestala. Opět se mu zadívala do tváře. Nic jí nevyčítal, jen jí zapnul znovu šaty, sklonil se a políbil ji na čelo. Pak se s povzdechem složil na provizorní lože vedle ní, tak, aby jí neublížil. Sebrala všechny síly a přetočila se na bok, aby se k němu mohla přitulit. Zjistila tak, že se na ni upřeně a nešťastně dívá. "Rommath navrhoval, abychom tě poslali zpět do Silvermoon s ostatními zraněnými. Vlastně mi připomněl, že zde jsi hlavně na moje naléhání. Připadám si jak zatracený sobec, vystavuji tě nebezpečí, když jsi mohla stejně dobře pomáhat v Quel'Thalas, pokračovat ve výzkumu a mít pohodlí a luxus, jaké si pro tebe představuji místo tohoto nomádského živoření-" Překvapeně zamrkal, protože tentokrát to byla ona, kdo umlčel jeho. Položila mu ruku na rty. "Myslíš, že bych to chtěla? Sedět doma, když se vydáte za dobrodružstvím a hledáním nových začátků? Nebudu nikomu přítěží, slibuji, Theraldisi." Zakroutil hlavou a něžně se na ni usmál, pak ji pohladil po vlasech: "Zastavila se tu Narasi, ale prý jsi spala. Mluvila s Vael'thasem a nechala mu pro tebe nějaké věci. Vlastně táboříme na dohled od Dalaranu," ohlédl se přes rameno ven z vozu, jako by nad něčím přemýšlel, pak sáhl za sebe do brašny, kterou s sebou přinesl a cosi položil za svá záda na kraj postele, znovu se uvelebil na boku a podepřel si jednou rukou hlavu. Druhou jí konejšivě hladil a jeho dotek ji uspával snad více, než jeho melodický tichý hlas. "Princ jedná s Maršálkem, ale pochybuji, že bude mít větší úspěch, než já. Znám Garithose roky, potíže s ním byly už po druhé válce. K vojenskému titulu se nedostal proto, že by byl skvělý vůdce, nebo za zásluhy, spíš ho zdědil, jako jeden z těch, co trčeli v bezpečí a přežili pád Lordaeronu, zatímco jeho otec padl v boji. Je to arogantní rasista, který sice dokázal dobýt zpět část Dalaranu - ale i sami Kirin Tor se drží dál od něj, za magickou hradbou, kam se neodvažuje nikdo nezvaný vstoupit, pokud nechce být rozložen na prvočástice." thumb|left|542px "Z tvého domova, lásko, je město vícero pánů. Je zde Nová Aliance, ke které se mágové Kiritn Tor připojili tak jako chceme my, ale chovají se jako spojenci velice vlažně... a jsou tu stále nemrtví. Od břehů Lordamere se poslední dobou ale šíří nepokoje i mezi nimi, jako by bojovali sami mezi sebou. Ti posedlí bandité, co vás přepadli, mezi sebou měli i bývalé členy Kirin Tor. Zběhy. Kdo ví, co je dohnalo k takovému jednání, zoufalost? Trauma z toho, co se stalo ve městě? Proč by kromě Pohromy napadali i své vlastní? I když jedna odpověď tu možná je: rabování, u kterého jste je vyrušili. Zásoby, co jste vezli. Možná měli prostě hlad, nebo toužili po elfím zlatě." Poslouchala ho a pomalu se jí zavíraly oči. Theraldis pokračoval v hypnotickém hlazení po jejích vlasech a dál tiše hovořil. "Prozatím zůstáváme tábořit zde v lesích a počkáme na výsledky Princova jednání s Maršálkem. Zatím nás ani neuznal za rovnocenné spojence, nehledě na písemnou úmluvu. Mimochodem, Narasi ti zde nechala truhličku, která podle mne obsahuje tvůj druhý prototyp." "Proto-co?" trhla sebou z polospánku a otevřela oči. "Ten orb, který měl zastavit i rytíře smrti. Nefunguje to tak, jak jsi plánovala, tedy... Vael'thas ten první, který jsi poslala Belo'virovi, použil v Silvermoon a zachránil nám tak zadky. Porušil postup, který jsi popsala k aktivaci. Ta věc je ale i tak vysoce nestabilní, Isiel. Pravdou je, že tehdy anihilovala vše nemrtvé na celém Bazaru. Podívej, než s tou truhličkou budeš jakkoli manipulovat, chci, aby ses dala do pořádku," za svých slov ji přestal hladit a sáhl za svá záda. "Jestli ji opatruje Vael, měla bych raději ihned zajistit, aby ji neaktivoval on. Omylem či úmyslně," zkusila se posadit, ale Theraldis zakroutil hlavou a zatlačil ji zpět na lože, v jeho ruce se zaleskl flakónek namodralým světlem. Isiel byla slabá, ale odstrčila ho, když zlomil zátku a pokusil se jí manový lektvar nalít do úst. "Ne," řekla zamračeně. "Isiel, oba víme, co stojí za tvou slabostí a není to rána, kterou jsi utržila při přepadení. Potřebuji vědět, že jsi v pořádku a silná, abych mohl dál pokračovat ve svých úkolech. Chápeš mne?" "Chápu, ale manové elixíry jsou... nechci zvyšovat svou toleranci na dávky many." "Cožpak jste se sami v Dalaranu neučili ukládat arkánu do krystalů, elixírů, esencí? Použít je v době, kdy si únava na mágovi vybírá daň?" "Ano, učili. Ale v současnosti je jejich cena nevyčíslitelná a pro tenhle lektvar se určitě najde lepší využití, než jej promrhat na jednu z mnoha, která má naprosto běžné abstinenční příznaky." "Ne. Přinesl jsem ty lektvary jen pro tebe a Slunce chraň každého, kdo by po nich vztáhl ruku," mračil se čím dál víc. "Odpočinu si, vyspím se, ráno budu meditovat a bude mi lépe, věř mi." "Věřím ti. I přesto si přeji, abys ho vypila, hned teď," tvářil se trochu panovačně, ale hlavně smutně. Tomu smaragdovému pohledu se nedalo odolat ani v lepších časech... a dnes již jeden boj, i když se ztrátami, vyhrála. Byl čas na kapitulaci. Povzdechla si a sáhla po flakónku. "Miluji tě, Isiel." "Tak Vael'thasovi vysvětli, proč já znám tajemství tvé sbírky a on ne. A přitom jsem o to privilegium nikdy nestála." Usmál se se svým obvyklým šarmem, pak mu trochu zajiskřily oči, když sledoval, jak lektvar po douškách a s dlouhými přestávkami vypila. Do tváří se jí vrátila trocha barvy a on si oddechl. "Možná je to právě proto, že jsi po té sbírce nikdy neslídila, jako on?" zvedl jedno obočí, vzal jí prázdné sklíčko a hodil ho někam za sebe, pak se chopil její umdlévající ruky. S úsměvem sledoval, jak se zase propadá do náruče spánku,než jí přitiskl rty na chladné prsty. "Takže mu to tajemství smím prozradit sama?" zamumlala ospale a on se zářivě usmál. "To bych tě ale musel zabít. Což jsem měl udělat už tehdy, když jsi tu sbírku našla." thumb|left|650px Pokračovat ve čtení... Kategorie:Příspěvky do blogu